Super Robot world
by ShamariKalamari
Summary: What if the super robots that we all know and love were the characters?


Super Robot World

Substory one: One HELL of a Intro

Well I should introduce myself, my name is Mazinger Z, I live on 1972 Nagai street, and almost everyone I know hates me. Don't believe me, just ask the Hell three there's Garada-K7 a classmate I know he always tries to kill me with those boomerang hair ties on his head. Or Dam Dam-L2 a friend of Garada's who tried to hit me with his car body thing? And finally Doublas M2 who…..  
Um….

Yeah I don't really want to talk about them because of how weird their necks are; because of how terrifying living like that would be honestly.  
Yeah I don't really want to -"Z!" a surprisingly familiar voice says to me, "hey Z waaaaiiiiittttt we have to tell you something Z!" CRAP I forgot about the Getter brothers who can- "Change Getter One" do that. "Huff, puff Z the Hell three are after you, cough cough." Getter One says before passing out. I then let out a quiet yet worried "shit." I quickly grab Getter one and ,rush to old man 28's house. Then I remembered I can fight so all four of us wait for the hell three, and then realize when they got here they brought their friends ALL of their friends.

I then released some drill missiles and continued to run towards old man 28's house. "Why are we running"Getter Bear said " we can take 'em!" "you dumbass do you want the cops called on us!" Getter Eagle yelled "We both know Emperor wouldn't be happy finding out we fought somebody!" "But we fight robosaurs all the time." Getter Bear stated. There was then awkward silence between the brothers the rest of the way, and it was kinda funny because it's true! As soon as we lost them,and made it to the old man's house we run into Jeeg just laying there completely separated in a pool of blood, and Gundam who's panicking because he believed he killed Jeeg.

Substory two: Gundam the Gullible

"I got to hide the body." Gundam said crying, " I'm so sorry Jeeg!" Meanwhile Jeeg was still breathing and slowly vanished while Gundam was looking to ask Gurren Lagann to drill a hole. "Well now looks like you're in quite the pickle now Jeeg." the old man boasts " It seems that our Real Type friend doesn't know about your ability to break up your body. "Shut up and help me out here old man," Jeeg yelled. Meanwhile Gurren, Lagann, Eva-01 and Gunbuster are just sitting there playing UNO. "Behold the power of the +4 card." Gurren said while over-acting. Then suddenly Gundam bursts in crying "Gurren, Lagann I need your help!" Everyone in the room asks what happened, when Gundam explains they all laugh "Guys this is serious I saw the blood and the body!" Gundam whined, "I saw the blood and the body." Eva had to explain " Have you seen how he wakes up? He has the big shooter fire out his body parts and then he says "build up!" It's really cool honestly." Laggan chimed in " And that bloods fake SKL might have asked him t fetch it, for SKL's banned from the Hot Topic in our town. I often wonder why?" Everyone then went to ponder why there would be a Hot topic in a town filled with people named after, and have the abilities of super robots.

Substory Three: Mazinkaiser SKL v Black Getter (Now with a hint of Immortality)

"My soul hurts," SKL said to himself while attempting to slit his wrists. "Not only did I get banned from Hot topic, my collection of MCR CDs went missing." Then Black Getter appeared "hey you get out of my way I have to kill Shin Getter Dragon for reasons…" Then SKL fired back "Get out of MY way stupid prep, unless you wanna die!" as a swarm of bats surrounded him during the day somehow. Then Black started to brandish his tomahawk " YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE POSER!" he yelled. Then the two started fighting while mysterious metal music started playing

(Updake: Stewpid preps Stop flaming. fangs enobony for the editing help)

"Thor Hammer Break!"

"Getter Beam!"

As Poton heat and Getter energy filled the air,Grendizer who was on a evening flight after work sees what's going on and heads to safety. Then Dumblydore showed up for no reason and said "Hippity Hoppity I is Not Soppity." Then he dabbed and got hit by the crossfire while masticating " At Least I have my Good Charlotte." he said as he laughed. "He really was a poser!" both Black and SKL yelled. Then they both started using their big guns,but SKL's accuracy with his Breast Triggers led to Black not only losing a arm and being forced to use a tomahawk. " Take this TOMAHAWK BOOMERANG!" he shouted, as the axe flew in the air "SHIT that fucking poser got me!" SKL screamed in agony "Now we're even asshole!" Grendizer who after not only getting out of safety brought the authorities to make sure this substory didn't continue further

"DAMN PREP" they both roared as the paramedics loaded them up "I'm Gonna miss the meeting". Grendizer however looked extremely worried as he had got a call from Tetsujin 28 about Mazinger being chased by a gang. " I have to tell Kaiser about this!" As he rushed back home in hopes to ask Mazinkaizer to help the old man investigate this "Hell's Three" Having a feeling of being watched all the way..

Substory Four: The army assembles

"We are the Future!"

"We are One"

"We ARE HELL!"

As laughter erupts throughout the building Daizyujin along with GaoGaiGar stomp over there...

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP IT'S 2 o'clock IN THE MORNING!" GaoGaiGar yells, as the once full building emptys like a school on the last day. Soon after GaoGaiGar calls someone "Hey chief it's a code red", he says while fuming. But before he could finish his report, photon heat burns through the building causing him and Daizyujin to bolt out of the way! A red mazinger slowly walks through the streets with a dead look in his eyes.

"W..who are you?" Daizyujin asked with terror.

"Energer Z, your terminator!" as Energer said that, GaoGaiGar ran in screaming, "Take this! Drill Knee!"

"Here's a combat tip for you, young one," the Energer coldly said as he prepared a rocket punch "Don't state what attack your doing, or else your opponent might be able to plan ahead." he then fired a rocket punch aimed at GaoGaiGar's legs causing him to trip.

"Come Brothers, come watch me embarrass this child even more." Energer preached. Those words managed to fill the streets with bloodthirsty worshipers.


End file.
